Punishment
by gokuderaxtsuna
Summary: Finnian is now in for it when he makes Sebastian mad. Sebastian is sick of Finnian destroying things and so he thinks its time for some harsh punishment. I wrote this pretty quick so I hope u guys like it Lemon


Punishment

By Kin

It was about mid-day in the Phantomhive household and Sebastian had the death glare shot right on little Finnian. Sebastian had just finished cleaning the study and as he was about to walk out, a giant shelf had come crashing through the room. Sebastian slightly turned his head, to see the study in a complete disaster. He looked at the giant hole that lead to the room next store, the library and saw Finnian on the other side.

"Finnian, met me down by the kitchen this instant"

Sebastian's tone was more dark then usual; he was not in the best of moods right now. Finnian followed behind Sebastian like a sad little puppy, his head looking down at the ground with little tears in his eyes. Finnian was in for it now. Not only did he destroy the whole garden of flowers that Sebastian had planted for Ciel but now he has put a gigantic hole in the wall. Sebastian was not going to go easy on Finni this time. Sebastian stopped walking as soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen. Bardroy was making dinner his way, with his flame flower.

" Bardroy, leave the kitchen this instant", Sebastian said firmly, placing his hand on his shoulder.

" Yes sir", Bardroy said as he turned off his flame flower and left the kitchen quickly. He could tell Sebastian was pissed off.

Sebastian turned around and his eyes shot right on Finnian, making him shake like a little Chihuahua. Finnian was whimpering and already starting to cry before Sebastian even said anything.

" Finnian, this is the second time in the row that you have destroyed something today, not only that for the past week you have been nothing but destructive", Sebby said as calm as possible to not frighten the kid anymore then he already has.

" S-Sorry master S-Sebastian", Finnian whispered under his cries.

" Sorry is not going cut it, sorry wont get the wall fixed or have the flowers grow back any time soon", Sebastian grumbled as he stepped closer to the little gardener.

" I-I'll do a-anything, just d-don't be angry.. a-anymore", Finnian said falling to his knees. His legs were wobbly and shaking all over.

" Anything you say?", a smirked appeared on Sebastian's face. He could punish the little kid badly for all the destruction he has caused and make him cry even more. Sebastian wanted to torture this gardener until there was nothing left. Sebastian grabbed a small knife from the counter and walked towards Finnian. Sebby wore a demonic smile and his red eyes glazed over with lust.

" W-what are y-you d-d-doing with the knife?", cried Finnian, coward against a corner.

" I'm going to punish a naughty pet", Sebastian whispered as he lowered himself to eye level with Finnian and pushed him against the cold floor. Sebastian slid the blade against Finni's top, cutting it open, exposing his pale, skinny body. Sebby lowered his head and started to abuse the boy's nipples with his teeth. His nipples were soft and pink and it just made Sebastian want to badly hurt them more. Just by having his nipples abused made them hard.

" Nnngh... P-Please stop...", Finnian whined as he struggled to escape. He kicked Sebastian in the knee, it was probably the worse thing to do.

" I'll teach you to not kick me", Sebastian angrily said. He grabbed the blade and slid it against Finni's pale skin, cutting deep into the flesh. His crimson blood started to travel down his chest. Sebastian then made another cut above Finnian's small stomach and then along below his neck. Finnian shrieked as his body was stinging with pain and now a puddle of red laid next to him. Sebastian licked the blood along Finnian's neck, making him bulk.

" I-It hurts!", Finnian pleaded.

"P-Please stop this", his once blue eyes now red from the tears.

Sebastian's hand reached down into Finnian's pants and started to fondle with the boy's small manhood between the cloth of the boxers.

" Your already so wet down there, you seem to be enjoying this", Sebby said playfully as he slid off Finni's pants exposing his wet boxers that his dick so desperately wanted to escape.

" I-I'm gonna come!", Finnian gasped as he could feel the intense feeling inside of him.

Sebastian gripped hard on Finnian's dick, making him unable to come.

" I'm not gonna let you come just yet", he said teasingly, watching him start to shake badly. " If you come without me saying so, I'll punish you even more then I already am, so suck me"

Finnian turned around, on his hands and knees and unzipped Sebastian's pants. Finnian then reached for Sebby's dick with his tiny hands but his head was jerked forward by Sebastian's hand as his dick was now inside his mouth. It tasted so disgusting, that it made Finni want to gag.

" Start sucking, get some motion going", Sebastian said, letting the boy start to do his thing.

Finnian moved his head up and down, sucking the huge dick. His small tongue moving along it also to hear Sebby softly moan. Sebastian pressed his foot against Finnian's dick, pressing it hard.

" Your getting another hard-on just from sucking me, you have a very slutty body" Sebby said as he pressed his foot against his dick again.

Finnian moaned as his dick kept getting attacked by Sebastian's foot. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Finnian bulked as he came, soaking his boxers now with his semen. Sebastian ended up finishing in Finnian's mouth, his hot sticky semen in his mouth.

" I told you not to come unless I said so, swallow my semen"

Finnian didn't want to swallow this disgusting white stuff. He looked up and spat it out at Sebastian's face. Sebastian grabbed Finnian and turned him around on the floor so he was laying on his stomach.

" You leave me no choice!", Sebastian roared, as he slashed back n forth with the blade against Finnian's small back. Finnian moaned in pain as Sebastian kept at it, engraving deep wounds all over his back. His back was completely black n blue with blood all over him. Sebastian laid the blade next to him and softly heard the whimpers of pleading cries. It was music to his ears. He took off Finnian's boxers, and had the young boy just lay there exposed. Sebastian got up to his feet and search the room. He grabbed the net that had fruit in it and untied the knots so it was just one long rope and then a broom. He walked back over to the injured boy.

" Stand up now!"

Finnian's arm twitched as he started to slowly get up. His body was sore and cold and shaking in fear all over as he got to his wobbly feet. He looked down unable to look up at the master.

" Good boy", Sebby said as he wrapped the rope around Finnian's neck like a collar. " Now turn around and face the wall"

Finnian obeyed and turned to the wall. He didn't want to get hurt again. Finnian soon felt something poking him at his anal. Sebastian pushed the broom handle up inside Finnian's pure white ass, thrusting it in and out of him. Finnian moaned loudly.

" Ah!"

" I-It h-hurts!"

Finnian's ass started to bleed, blood drizzling down his leg. He cringed in pain and tried not to fall from the pain. Sebastian thrust the broom harder inside Finnian, sticking it as far as he could inside the boy before pulling it out.

" ..s-stop this..", Finnian whispered, just to be drowned out by his moaning.

Sebastian stopped messing with the boy with the broom and just threw it against the floor. He violently turned Finnian around so their eyes met. Finnian glanced away. It was no longer the master he knew, but just some demon. Sebastian grabbed the rope on Finnian's neck and jerked him closer as he placed his lips against the younger boy's. Sebastian's lips were gentle and moist and made Finnian calm down. It made his body go numb from the pain. Even though he went through so much pain, the kiss was the only gentle thing. Finnian could feel Sebastian's tongue fight it's way inside his mouth and start to play with his tongue. Finnian pulled away from the kiss to breath and looked at Sebastian. Even though he was cruel, I guess he was gentle sometimes. Finnian wrapped his arms around Sebastian, hugging him tightly. He was so warm unlike his attitude.

" That's a good boy", patting Finnian's head, softly. " Now you know who's boss"

" M-Master... I w-want your dick", Finnian muttered. He had fallen in love with his cruel master. He didn't care anymore about how he treated him, since Sebastian was also gentle sometimes too.

" What a selfish dog", Sebastian said, as he turned Finnian against the wall and shoved his dick inside the boy.

Finnian moaned in pleasure and pain as Sebby's dick went inside him. Even if this is the only time he'll be able to have Sebastian's dick, he was willing to do anything. Sebastian started thrusting into Finnian, going faster and faster every second.

" Ah!"

" H-Harder!", Finnian yelled.

Sebastian made it harder and faster just like his pet had pleaded.

" Let's come together", Sebby panted as he kept thrusting.

Then at that final moment, Finnian released all along the wall and Sebastian had released his sticky white semen inside of Finnian. Sebastian turned Finni around again and bit his neck, leaving a mark.

" Your my pet, don't let anyone but me do this to you understand?"

" Y-Yes sir"

Sebastian took off his shirt and handed it to Finnian.

" Go back and change, don't tell anyone about this and don't break anymore things", Sebastian said as he started to clean up the mess on the wall and floor.

" O-Okay", Finnian quickly replied as left the kitchen and up the stairs.

" I know you'll mess up again, and I'll be ready to punish you once more", Sebastian whispered to himself as he finished up the cleaning and left the kitchen also.

" Oh how I love you your cries, Finnian", Sebastian smirked as he walked up the stairs to check on his master Ciel. " Oh how I love you"


End file.
